Austin and Ally to Chicago!
by justdancer1234
Summary: When Austin get's a chance to preform at Shake It Up Chicago, Team Austin, Jimmy and Kira go to Chicago for the big performance, and to meet cool fans.
1. Chapter 1: Good, Great, and better news

**This whole story started with a freaky freekend dream. But that was a little too wierd. But thinking about that dream (which I might make a short document about) gave me an idea for this story. I hope you guys like it, R&R, I do not own Austin & Ally, Shake it up, Auslly, or any other familiar subject in this story, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Good news, great news, and even better news**

"Guess who's the best maneger in the world? Ops! Times up! It's me!"

said Trish as she walked into Sonic boom. Austin and Ally were standing behind the store counter doing a crossword puzzle. Only they were doing it the way any teen couple would do it. Yup That's right! Austin and Ally are a couple now! Ally was holding the pen, but Austin's hand was over her's controling it.

"Hi Trish!" Said Ally "Austin, I know how to do a crosword puzzle. You don't have to hold my hand." Austin let go and put his hands up like "I'm out of your hair" sort of fasion "I mean you don't have to let go either!" said Ally "What's up, Trish?"

"Well, I didn't do anything too exciting" said Trish

"Oh." said ally "Nothing besides signed Austin up for Shake it up Chicago's guest star of the week!" said Trish

"Trish! That's amazing!" Said Austin

"Trish, I watch that show all the time, but I don't watch Shake it up Chicago, I watch Shake it up Miami." said Ally "Why couldn't you get us there instead?''

''Well, you can't be a 'guest star' if you live in that state, and New York allready had thier guest star of this week, so the last one avalible was Chicago!"said Trish

"It's still amazing!" said Austin as Dez walked in holding his Teady bear topiary.

"What's amazing?" said Dez

"Trish signed me up for Shake it up Chicago!" said Austin "What Up?!" sing-songed Ausin and Dez as they did thier handshake.

"The plane for Chicago leaves this Friday at 7:00 a.m." said Trish

Austin, Dez, and Ally all groaned. "why so early, Trish?'' asked Austin

"You didn't let me finish." said Trish "The comercial plane leaves at seven. But Jimmy Starr's private jet leaves at-well, whenever your ready!''

"Awesome!'' said Austin and Dez "What up!" they said again. Trish rolled her eyes.

The boys went back over to the counter to talk about how awesome a private jet would be and other boy stuff.

"hey, Ally" said Trish "Do you want to go do girl stuff tomorow?"

"I would love to, but Austin and I-" started Ally, but Trish broke her off

"Yeah yeah. I get it. "Austin and I" again. said Trish in a mocking way "Let me guess. Oh! another date I'm guessing?" she said sarcasticly.

"Actually, we have to work on a song for Shake it up." Ally said, now mad and surprised at Trish for that remark. "And if you had a problem with Austin and I going out, then you should've told me!"

"Ally I'm-" started Trish, But before she could finish, Ally stormed off to the practace room.

**(Funny) Comercial break: I came here to just like you! It was easy to get started, All I had to do was type in some names! My parents, My grandparents, any information I had! Then I saw a leaf and I clicked on it! The end!**

Austin, seeing Ally in tears running away from Trish and up to the practace room, made him, being the nice and whole - hearted boyfriend he is, made him furrious at Trish. she made her cry, he knew it was an accident, but he was still mad.

"Trish!" said Austin as he walked over to the latina "What happened? why did she run up the stairs in tears?"

"all that I said was-" started Trish. She couldn't tell Austin thier conversation. she just couldn't.

"You said what?" asked Austin

"I don't know. I guess she is in a rush to work on the song! She cries when she feels rushed." Trish lied.

_"Ally doesn't cry when she feels rushed." _Austin thought to himself. _"She always comes to me for help. Trish must be hiding something. Oh well. If I can't get if from her, then I can get it from Ally." _

As austin ran up the stairs, Trish was starting to feel guilty. _"What have I done to Ally?'' _Trish thought to herself _"Will we still be friends?_

**so how did chapter one turn out? let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rocky and Cece Get the News

**R&R, I don't own any familiar subject, and enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Rocky and Cece get the news**

The song 'This is my dance floor' was playing as a camera faced towards a colorful dance floor. On the dance floor were about ten teen dancers. Two of the teen dancers were two girls front and center of the floor. One had long, wavy, dark hair and was rather tall. She looked about 15 or 16 years old. The girl dancing next to her, who was obvously her best friend, had long, wavy, light red hair. She too, looked about 16. The song ended, and the dancers stoped. Then a short, about 34 year old, man jogged onto the stage and by what he said I'm guessing he's the host.

"And that was our Shake It Up Chicago dancers, dancing to 'This is my dance floor.' I'm Gary Wilde, and this.'' said Gary with a pause "Is Shake It Up Chicago!"

A buzzer sounded, and the dancers went off the dance floor for a comercial break. "OMG!" said the one with the dark hair, while looking at her phone.

"What is it Rocky?" The red head girl asked her friend.

"Cece, guess who the guest star of the week is?!''

"Oh!" said the one called Cece "Is it I AmMe?"

"No."

"Is it Lady Gaga?"

"Nope"

"Is it the Highlighters?"

"No, Cece"

"Is it-"

"Cece!" said Rocky, Interrupting her. "It's not any of those!"

"Is it Justin Starr?" said Cece

"No. Why would it be Justin, if he quit after the whole world found out that he's not an actual teenager and that he's married to his maneger?" said Rocky.

"You make a good point." said Cece. ''But who is it?"

"Ok," said Rocky "Prepare yourself."

"I'm prepared!"

"The guest star of the week is-"

"Hey girls!" interrupted Gary. "We're on in two minutes"

"Ok, so what were you saying, Rocky?" said Cece

"Right. The guest star of the week is-"

"Five seconds!" said Tom the light and sound guy "Four...Three...Two..."

"And we're back, from comercial break! Here today on Shake It Up, our dancers will be dancing to a whole new song! So, Be prepared...be amazed...at the new hit song: Dancing by myself, by Chyna Anne Mcclain!

_So you didn't show up  
My heart didn't blow up  
I ain't gonna lose it all tonight  
No I'm not gon' fight it  
Totally excited  
Just to be here underneath the light_

See my heart is going  
BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM  
Like a city never sleeps  
And my head is going  
BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM  
Turn it up and blast the blast the beat

Dancing by myself  
I don't need no help  
Wishing you were here to see me  
Dancing by myself  
Got nobody else  
I don't really care believe me  
Just keep  
D-D-D-D-D-DANCING  
D-D-D-D-D-DANCING BY MYSELF 

_**(1)**_

_You never really cared about the music or my hair._

_I aint gonna loose it all tonight_

_yeah_

_I'm still gonna dance, dance, dance,_

_It's just me and my friends, friends, friends, and I'm totaly excited so my heart's going like_

_BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM like a city never sleeps and my head is going BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM turn it up and blast the blast the beat_

_dancing by myself I don't nead no other help. wishing you were here to see me. Dancing by myself. I don't need nobody else. I don't really care, believe me, I just keep _

_D-D-D-D-DANCING_

_D-D-D-D-DANCING BY MYSELF!_

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the dancers finished thier last move.

"That's all the time we have for today, but tune in next week to see our special guest star: Austin Moon preform right here on this very stage on- Shake it up, Chicago!" said Gary. and after a few moments the familiar buzzer sounded.

"Garry!" said Rocky "Is it true about what you said?"

"About Austin Moon preforming?" said Cece "Next week?"

"Hold on." said Gary as he put a pair of earmuffs on. "Yes."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" The two girls said well, more like squeeled together.

**(1) I wrote all the unfamiliar parts after this mark.**

**Yay! Are you guys excited for everybody to meet eachother? Shure you are. Lemme know in your reviews how you loved it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Packing

**nothing much to say here, so R&R, I don't own any familiar subject, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter three: packing.**

**At Ally's House**

"Where is my suitcase?'' Ally said, while digging through her closet.

"Did you check on top of your dresser?" said Ally's friend Trish, who was pointing on top of Ally's dresser

"Oh, Thanks Trish!" said Ally

"What do Chicagians wear anyway?" asked Trish

"First of all, People that live in Chicago aren't called Chicagians." said Ally "I think They're called illinoians. And second of all, I have no idea what to pack."

"Why don't we try the internet?" said Trish

"What?" Ally asked.

"You know. The internet? The place you go to look at things and shop?" Said Trish

"I know what the internet is!" said Ally

"It looks here that Chicago is hot and humid in the summer. So pack something that you would wear here, only not tight or wool.'' said Trish.

"and you should bring extra hair moisteriser." said Ally. "You know what happens to your hair when it's too humid!"

"Don't remind me." said Trish

_**Flashback to the everglades...**_

"Ugh!" The two girls shuddered together, remembering Trish's big hair, back when they went to the everglades for summer vacation.

**At Austin's house**

"How about this?" said Dez while holding a long sleeve tee shirt from Austin's closet. "I gave it to you, remember? See, it says I'm a potato and your not!"

"I know what it says, Dez." Said Austin "But Ally texted me and said that Chicago is hot and humid in the summer. I think we should pack cooler stuff."

"Ugh. Hot and humid?" said Dez "does that mean we have to put up with more of big hair Trish?"

"I hope not." said Austin. just thinking about it makes me freak out."

"It looks like wer'e done here!" said Austin. Do you wanna meet with Ally and Trish at Sonic Boom?"

"Kay kay." said Dez, grabbing his suitcase.

**At Sonic Boom**

"Hey, guys!" said Trish as she and Ally walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hi, Ready to go?" asked Austin

"Yep! Jimmy's private jet, here we come!" said Trish

**k, that was your chapter three. and if you are wondering if Austin talked to Ally about Trish and Ally's conversation, he did. Ally just denied everything and they started picking out a song for Chicago. they didn't pick one out yet, but they narowed it down to three. They will pick out the song on the way to Chicago. Thanks 4 reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jimmy's Mansion & Private Jet

**(A\N) The room that I'm wrighting in is really hot! even with like 20,000,000 fans in here, and all the windows open it is so hot! well, i guess that's why they call August "The Dog days of summer."**

**And for you who don't have an account, please get one! your reviews are so nice and I like replying to all of them! this goes for all my stories.**

**Oh, and why I haven't been updating? here's the message from Another POV chapter nine:**

**Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! but I hade really severe Writer's block and I couldn't wright since June-or was it July? but once again, i am really sorry for not updating. Please forgive me!**

**That and school starded back up. so I go to dance on Thursdays and Mondays for three hours, and I have a job at the library on Wednessdays for two hours, so Tuesdays and weekends are my only breaks, and Saturday is the only day I can see my BBFF (Bestest Best Friend Forever!) and I don't write on Sundays. so that leaves Tuesdays my only break from everything. So I am super busy, and I'll be even busier in September when FULL school starts back up. so I might not update for a long time but please be patient, and please don't hate me!**

**I own nothing!**

**==============================================================================chapter four: Jimmy's Mansion & Private Jets **

Ausitn, Ally, Trish, and Dez were waiting at the door of Jimmy Starr's mansion. He's letting them use his private jet because they're flying for Buesness.

"What's taking him so long?" Dez asked, tapping his foot.

"Um, we didn't ring the doorbell." Ally pointed out.

"Oh, right." said Austin, reaching his hand for the white and gold button next to the door.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG, DONG-DING-DING-DONG!

the chime of Jowett's Jig sounded around the house.*****

**"**Hello?'' Said Kira Starr, Jimmy's daughter. "Oh, Hi, Austin, Ally, Trish, and...you. Come in, but don't forget to wipe your feet."

"Okay!" said Dez, as he grabbed his right foot and started wiping his hand across the side of his red and orange high tops.

"I ment on the mat by the door." said Kira.

"Oh." said Dez, looking at the small welcome mat. "I knew that."

"riiiight." everyone but Dez said.

"Anyway, My dad is in his bedroom getting ready." said Kira "why don't you wait in the living room-I mean parlor. My dad wants me to use the real term when guest come by, I guess we're supposed to be a 'rich family' who 'always' uses 'proper tems' for our 'fancy stuff' Ow! this is gives my fingers cramps!"*** **She said, while rubbing her fingers. "we have cookies-I mean 'pastries' Ow!"

"Kira" said Jimmy from upstairs "Is Team Austin and that one kid-what's his name? Devin, Here?"

"Yes, daddy, and i think his name is Daniell." Kira replied.

"Actually, his name is Dez." said Austin. "It's short for-"

"Okay, time to go, Kira!" Jimmy interrupted, while coming down the stairs, followed by a tall man dressed in a Black suit and a Bowtie, carrying his suitcases.

"You have a butler?" Austin asked.

"No, this is Uncle Todd." Kira said. " he and Daddy had a bet, and Uncle Todd lost, so now he has to serve Dad for a week."

"Ooohh!"

"Well, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think Chicago is waiting for us!" said Jimmy. "Just follow me to the runway, and we'll be there in about two hours, and thirty-seven minutes if no troubles. Google it."

"You have your own runway?!" Said Trish

"Trish, I'm Jimmy Starr. I have everything."

"I like this guy." Trish said to Ally.

**On the plane! Yay!**

"Okay, because this is a private jet, I will allow you to bring your baggage on the plane, at no cost, we do have food, but you have to get it yourself, and the dark chocolate is mine. Thank you. And you guys know the bag-drops-from-the celing-thing, because Austin preformed at Times Square on New Years Eve last year, so no need to explain that again, and even if this is a private jet, I would like everyone to buckle up untill the captin says it's okay to walk around."

**One hour-and fifteen minutes later**

"Austin. Austin. Austiiiiinnnn" Ally tried to wake him up to pick out a song. "AUSTIN!"

"Wha- Oh. hi ally! what time is it?"

"It's 10:15. Time to pick out a song for Shake it up."

Ally shoved a sleeping Dez over, and sat down next to Austin.

"Okay, I coppied and put all of our past songs into this folder, along with some new songs I've been working on." said Ally. "Okay, we have Illusion, The Way That You Do, and Can You Feel It Or we can write a new song like there's one I'm working on called All About the Girl."

"I liked Can You Feel it. There are some really cool dance moves with that one, but I never heard All About the Girl."

"Okay, here's the lyrics for All About the Girl."

"thanks"

_It's all about the girl, that I meet,_

_on the bus or on the street!_

_It's all about the girl, in my mind,_

_That I'll meet one day in a mattter of time!_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hey!)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.)_

_It's all about the girl, one day I'll find the girl._

"Is that it?" asked Austin, flipping the paper over, then looking up at Ally.

"Well, that's just the chorus. I was thinking to write the song on the way to Chigago, and maybe some when we get there, i mean, we _will_ be ariving the day before you preform." explained Ally. "but you can read the full song if you want. I, on the other hand can now finaly get some sleep now that Dez has stopped snoring."

Ally walks over to the bunks on the side of one of the walls, and lies down on the top bunk, because Kira is in the bottom.

_" she's watching something on her MyTab. Possibly Dr. Who. she Loves that show."_ Ally thought to herself as she climed the ladder on the side of the beds. Luckily, she's wearing earbuds.

Ally cuddled under the covers and slept for the rest of the way.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting & Greeting

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, or Shake it up, I wouldn't have made A&A break up. and I would makd Ty and Tinka get together way faster. so to seal the deal, I own nothing!**

**and I would have updated yesterday, but I was busy. I have a life outside of here. oh well!**

**and a thank you to Natalia (guest) thanks, that was really nice of you!**

**Enjoy, please! :)**

**Chapter 5: Meeting & Greeting**

"Ally...Ally...time to wake up now...Ally..." Austin shruged. It's impossible to wake up Ally Dawson while she's holding her songbook..._"Her songbook!" _Austin thought to himself, as he playfully snuck his hand towards the old, brown lether book.

His plan worked perfectly.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" Ally exclamed, almost falling off the small bunk, if it wern't for Austin, who quickly caught her.

"It's about time." Austin joked, giving Ally her precious book back. "I picked out a song, and wrote some extra lines."

"Wow, really that's co-"

"Will you guys quit your chitchat and come out here?" Trish interrupted, poking her head through the doorway.

"we'll be there in a moment, Trish." said Austin. "I'll help you with your bags, Ally"

**At shake it up, Chicago!**

**"**Woah!" Said the gang of kids, as they walked into the main doors of Shake It Up Chicago.

"Look at this place!" Said Ally. "It's so huge!"

"Yeah, If this place is huge, imagine the size of our dressing rooms!" exclamed Trish.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A high-pitched squeel echoed through the quiet studio, startleing the gang and making them look around.

"Rocky, I think he's here!" a short red-head teen, wearing camoflauge knee-length kapris, a red tank top with a black and white striped half-tee over it, complete with red plaid converse sneakers. Another teen, this one tall with long dark brown hair, wearing a purple floral tank top, pre-ripped skinny jeans, a long white scarf, and a white beaded necklace, and some black ankle boots followed behind her.

"I'm right here, Cece, you don't have to shout." the so-called Rocky said.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! IT'S HIIIIIIIM!"

"I KNOOOOOOW!" screamed Cece. "AND OTHER PEOP-other people?"

"Hi, I'm Ally Daw-" Ally started

"Yeah, yeah, Hi." Cece intterruped. "Hi Austin! I can call you Austin right? or can I call you Mr. Moon? Who am I kidding? You're only 16! Mr. Moon is your dad. I'll just call you Austin. Or do you preffer Austie? I can call you Austie!" She said, really fast.

"Cece! snap out of it!" Rocky said, while forcefully pulling away her BFF. "you got to be more subtle. Hi, Austin. I'm Rocky Blue, and this is Cece Jones. It is very nice to meet you." she said, sticking her hand out, which Austin politely shook.

"SQUEEE! HE TOUCHED MY HAND!"

"Yeah, real nice on the subtle part." Cece said, sarcasticly.

"Anyway, as you know, I'm Austin Moon, this is Ally Dawson, my songwriter, this is Trish De La Rosa, my Manager, and this is Dez, the video director." said Austin.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Rocky said, politely shaking everyone's hands, while urging Cece to do the same.

"yes, yes it is." Cece agreed. "And you know what else is nice? You're dressing rooms!" she said, while pointing to some hooks on the wall.

"Um...those are hooks." Said Trish, with a displeased look on her face.

"Right..what Cece ment was, the dressing rooms are _behind _the hooks. Yeah. that works!" Rocky said. "Cece, can I talk to you privately, please? Yeah. Over here. Just a moment, Austin."

"Cece, why didn't you ask Gary for some extra rooms?"

"I thought it was _your _responsibility!"

"I told you so that something like this dosen't happen!"

"When?"

"Last Tuesday, when we were eating lunch at the mall in the food court!"

"Rocky, let's be real here, YOU were talking to ME while I was sitting in a FOOD COURT at the MALL filled with CUTE BOYS! do you really think that I would pay attention?"

"Aha! I cought you! that was a test! I didn't tell you Tuesday! I told you Saturday, at my grandpa's chess tounament at the park! You had to be paying attention!"

"Once again Rocky, PARK + SATURDAY = CUTE BOYS. AGAIN."

"well, i'm glad to hear that you're doing better in math!"

"Does it matter? They'll be staying a week anyway, so I'll ask Gary tonight, and he can't say no to Austin Moon!"

"You're right... but what about untill then?"

"It's only three hours untill Gary comes back for the next show, so we'll show them around Chicago!"

"Great Idea, Cece!"

"Okay, You're dressing rooms are still being worked on, so why don't you guys drop your bags by ours, and we can show you around town?" Said Rocky, turning around towards the four, confused, teens.

"Sounds awesome!" Said Austin, dropping his bags on the floor under a hook.

"I wonder if I can get some cool Chicago footage?'' Dez mumbled to himself, while pulling a camera out of his backpack before hanging it up above his suitcase.

"Do your shops have cute clothes?" Trish asked

"we have a mall." Cece replied

"I would really like to check out a few books about this place at the library that I saw on the way here" Ally said.

"I know of a great place to find some" said Rocky. "I'll show them to you sometime."

"Cool." answered Ally, before the large doors closed behind them.

**Just to let you know, I started writing this story before Ty became host, so that's why I mentioned Gary twice so far, so just pretend that this is from season .**

**and sorry for not updating everything yesterday, like my sedule said i would, I went somewhere, but I don't need to tell you other people about my private life.**

**and be thankful that I even updated one story today! I went to work, so yeah, and don't forget Labor Day totaly messed up the rest of my week! I was almost late for work today.**

**-justdancer1234**


End file.
